Elizabeth Olivet
Dr. Elizabeth Olivet is a clinical psychologist who consults for the NYPD and District Attorney's office on Law & Order, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, and Law & Order: Trial by Jury. She has also appeared on New York Undercover. History Olivet first works with the 27th Precinct as a grief counselor after Sgt. Max Greevey is murdered; she helps Greevey's partner, Mike Logan, come to terms with his death. ( : "Confession") She and Logan grow very close, and it is suggested that they had a brief affair. ( : "Betrayal") When Logan is forced to kill a man who later turned out to be an undercover cop, he goes to Olivet for counseling. ( : "To the Bone") In the episode "Helpless", Olivet is molested, and later raped, by Dr. Alex Merritt, a gynecologist who had also sexually abused one of Olivet's patients. Merritt is eventually imprisoned for life for committing dozens of rapes, but Olivet is traumatized by her attack for many years afterward. In later episodes, it is implied that she is married with children. Notes *Olivet believes in God. ( : "Under God") *Olivet treated Detective Alexandra Eames after her abduction. ( : "Siren Call") *Olivet treated Detective Robert Goren while he was on suspension. ( : "Purgatory"). Appearances *''Law & Order'' (16 seasons, 66 episodes): **Season 2: "Confession" • "Asylum" • "In Memory Of..." • "Out of Control" • "Star Struck" • "Blood Is Thicker..." • "Trust" • "Sisters of Mercy" **Season 3: "Skin Deep" • "Conspiracy" • "Forgiveness" • "Helpless" • "Point of View" • "Promises to Keep" • "Jurisdiction" • "Animal Instinct" • "Securitate" **Season 4: "Sweeps" • "Volunteers" • "Profile" • "Pride and Joy" • "Apocrypha" • "Born Bad" • "Snatched" • "Breeder" • "Sanctuary" (scenes deleted) • "Nurture" • "Doubles"'' **Season 5: "Blue Bamboo" • "Competence" • "Rage" • "Privileged" • "Cruel and Unusual" • "Bad Faith" • "Switch" **Season 6: "Hot Pursuit" • "Paranoia" • "Angel" • "Savior" • "Slave" • "Pro Se" • "Homesick" • "Aftershock" **Season 7: "Survivor" • "Showtime" • "Mad Dog" • "Double Down" **Season 9: "Refuge (1)" **Season 10: "Killerz" **Season 13: "American Jihad" • "Under God" • "Star Crossed" • "Bitch" • "Sheltered" **Season 14: "Identity" • "Vendetta" **Season 15: "Cut" **Season 16: "House of Cards" • "Magnet" • "Choice of Evils" **Season 17: "Profiteer" • "Captive" **Season 18: "Betrayal" • "Angelgrove" **Season 19: "Skate or Die" **Season 20: "Human Flesh Search Engine" *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (4 seasons, 6 episodes): **Season 1: "...Or Just Look Like One" **Season 2: "Baby Killer" • "Abuse" **Season 14: "Deadly Ambition" **Season 19: "Pathological" • "Remember Me Too" *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (1 season, 1 episode): **Season 5: "To the Bone" *''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' (1 season, 1 episode): **Season 1: "Day" *''New York Undercover'' (1 season, 1 episode): ** Season 3: "Smack is Back" Category:Mental health professionals Category:L&O Characters Category:SVU Characters Category:CI Characters Category:TBJ Characters Category:Females Category:Rape Victims Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters With PTSD Category:Assault Victims Category:Harassment Victims